


Ambizione

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Ahm-gi canticchiava sempre quando era sovrappensiero, era un tratto che si era sempre portata dietro sin da bambina. Inventava motivetti privi di senso che, tuttavia, grazie alla sua bella voce, sembravano sempre orecchiabili.Solo con l’arrivo dell’adolescenza aveva iniziato a trasformare in vere melodie e canzoni le sue idee, abbracciando il desiderio di diventare un’idol famosa e conosciuta non solo nella sua nazione ma in tutto il mondo.





	Ambizione

**Author's Note:**

> **Parole:** 570  
>  **Note:** Avevo solo voglia di scrivere su Ahm-gi XD

Ahm-gi canticchiava sempre quando era sovrappensiero, era un tratto che si era sempre portata dietro sin da bambina. Inventava motivetti privi di senso che, tuttavia, grazie alla sua bella voce, sembravano sempre orecchiabili.

Solo con l’arrivo dell’adolescenza aveva iniziato a trasformare in vere melodie e canzoni le sue idee, abbracciando il desiderio di diventare un’idol famosa e conosciuta non solo nella sua nazione ma in tutto il mondo.

Era testarda e sicura di sé, e per quel motivo sapeva che, in un modo o nell’altro, sarebbe riuscita a realizzare quel suo sogno.

Si era allenata giorno e notte per poter raggiungere uno stile e una forma perfetta, e quando si era ritrovata proprio sulle porte dei provini per un talent show… era, suo malgrado, dovuta scendere a patti con i  _ fatti strani che le accadevano attorno _ .

Infatti, sin dalla più tenera età, erano sempre accadute cose  _ anormali _ quando era nervosa o arrabbiata. Le sue emozioni più erano forti più sembravano causare piccoli disastri che nessuno sapeva spiegare - men che meno lei.

In quell’istante si sentiva talmente tesa da non riuscire quasi a spiccicare parola con nessuno. Il suo sogno era a pochi metri da lei però, quella era la sua prima volta su un palco e Ahm-gi, con l’ansia da prestazione, aveva iniziato ad agitarsi per l’emozione… e quel nervosismo era stato tale da far saltare la corrente nell’intero studio televisivo.

Poteva essere un semplice corto circuito o un blackout, ma lei sapeva di esserne la responsabile. Cosa che le venne poi confermata neanche due ore più tardi a casa sua, con la comparsa di una  _ presunta _ rappresentante di un’ _ Accademia Magica _ .

«Harry Potter è cosa vecchia e soprattutto finta», le aveva risposto Ahm-gi, pronta a chiamare il numero di emergenza per far venire qualcuno a prelevare quella  _ pazza _ che si era presentata nel suo appartamento, ma alla fine si ritrovò suo malgrado a crederle. Soprattutto dinanzi alla conferma che la magia esisteva per davvero - non erano i soliti trucchetti degli illusionisti - e che pure lei aveva quel dono.

Gli studi all’Accademia furono per Ahm-gi gli anni più belli di tutta la sua intera esistenza. La magia era bellissima e il suo corpo, che finalmente aveva accettato quei poteri che troppo a lungo erano rimasti nascosti e rifiutati, aveva iniziato a reagire non solo in modo visivo - i suoi capelli  _ stellati  _ erano l’esempio più palese di quelle affermazioni -, ma anche sulla sua personalità.

Infatti, quando era tornata sulla Terra dopo gli studi all’Accademia, non aveva provato il minimo senso di colpa nello sfruttare un pizzico di magia - un semplice Incantesimo CalmaNervi - per affrontare i provini e avviare la sua fruttuosa e soddisfacente carriera come idol.

Ahm-gi poteva dirsi soddisfatta della sua vita. Era probabilmente l’unico essere dotato di poteri magici dell’intera Terra e aveva realizzato il suo sogno: il suo nome veniva infatti urlato e osannato nelle platee di tutto il mondo.

Era tutto esattamente come lo aveva desiderato, se non migliore.

Però, non poteva neanche negare di essere una ragazza molto ambiziosa, e quando le si presentò la possibilità di prendere parte ad una competizione chiamata  _ Æthereal Rumble _ non poté non accettare senza ripensamenti.

In fondo, si era detta lasciando che l’adrenalina facesse vibrare i suoi poteri magici in tutto il suo corpo, era già conosciuta nella Terra e su Titania, quindi... perché non ampliare i suoi orizzonti anche verso le altre Lande? 


End file.
